Zoey Jones
'Early Life' All that Zoey wanted to be in life was to be a professional wrestler. She ended up quitting highschool in 2006 to focus more on her training. 'Wrestling Career' Zoey made her TNA debut on November 11, 2010 as a face against Brooke Simmons. Zoey won the match, but was instantly attacked by Mackenzie Massie, sparking a rivarly between the two Knockouts. The rivarly lasted until the February 25, 2011 episode of Impact!, where a Street Fight match was scheduled between Zoey and Mackenzie, where Zoey ended up winning, but Mackenzie attacked her afterwards. It went as far as Zoey having a broken ankle, making her sit on the shelf or three months. Zoey made her return on the May 6 episode of Impact! where she faced off on a three on one handicap match against Taylor Roode, Jessica Cox and Kalena Gerdelman. Zoey was victorious in the match after pinning Kalena. After the match, Zoey, Taylor, Jessica and Kalena formed a stable and dubbed themselves as the 'Fortune Sisters' On the July 14 episode of Impact Wrestling, Zoey came down to the ring and helped Savannah Szantyr from an attack from Mexican America's Sarah, Sarita, Rosita and Dawn thus forming a tag team with Savannah. On the July 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, Zoey and Savannah had defeeated Sarita and Rosita to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championships. On August 7 at Hardcore Justice, Zoey and Savannah had defeated Sarita and Rosita in a rematch. When Karen became Knockouts VP She has targeted Savannah, Velvet and Zoey the most but her and Savannah have been outspoken about it and even attacking Karen, Madison and Brooke. On the November 3rd Edition of Impact Wrestling Savannah and Zoey retained their titles with the help of Taylor Roode (Before Taylor turned heel later that night) When Tayor turned heel on Jessica November 3rd After winning the Knockouts title from her Zoey ran and chased Taylor out of the ring and checked on Jessica. Afterwards Sting's daughter and co head of Impact Wrestling Kassandra came out and put Zoey and Taylor against each other at Turning Point. At Turning Point Zoey did not get the title due to Taylor's brother Bobby Roode getting involved. After that AJ ran out and attacked Bobby and Zoey attacked Taylor chasing them out of the ring thus becoming AJ's manager. On December 1st Zoey, along with Savannah and Traci Brooks had offered help from Alison Bernier to take down Karen Jarrett, Gail, Madison and Brooke. Later in the night, the four of them attacked Karen and their girls in the parking lot. Zoey is scheduled to face Taylor at Final Resoultion for the Knockouts title. On the November 17th Edition of Impact Wrestling Zoey had a falling out Jessica due to Jessica saying that she only got two Knockout title shots because of AJ's Engagement to Kassandra. Zoey attacked Jessica and Kalena ran out to break it up. On December 8th Zoey teamed up with Alison to take on Taylor and Karen. Zoey's team won after Alison pinned Taylor. Later that night she accompained AJ to ringside in his tag team match. At Final Resoultion before her Knockout title match Zoey and Savannah had to defend their tag team titles against Madison Rayne and Gail Kim and won after Brooke made a face turn and helped them out. Later that night she was unsuccessful at getting the Knockouts title from Taylor. On the January 26th Edition of Impact Wrestling Zoey faced Makayla Bernier (With Blair Covell in her corner). Before the match offically started Kassandra came out and told Blair to leave or she would be in Zoey's corner. When Blair refused Kassandra went down to the ring and watched Zoey's back. After the match which Zoey won her and Kassandra chased Blair and Makayla to the back. The next week AJ and Kassandra asked her and Savannah to be their tag team partners for Against All Odds which they accepted. On the February 2nd Edition of Impact Wrestling Zoey and Savannah accompained Kassandra to ringside for her match against Robbie E which Kassandra won. On the February 8th Edition of TNA Xplosion Zoey and Savannah defended their belts against Makayla and Blair which they won after Savannah pinned Blair. On the March 8th Edition of Impact Wrestling Zoey and Savannah lost their tag team titles to Jessica Cox and Eric Young. On the March 15th Edition of Impact Wrestling Zoey and Savannah were awarded back the Knockout the tag team titles. 'Personal Life' Zoey is the younger sister of AJ Styles, which the two are very close in terms of a sibling relationship. It was confirmed on Zoey's Twitter on January 1st that she was dating Chris Sabin. Sibling(s): AJ Styles (brother), Kassandra Jones (Sister In Law), Gracie Borden (Sister In Law), Garrett Borden (Brother In Law), Stephen Borden (Brother In Law) Family Member(s): Ajay Jones, Avery Jones, Albey Jones, Aiden Jones (nephews), Karlotte Jones (Niece) 'Finisher(s)' Solo *Flipping Dropkick (moonsault-drop kick) *Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head *Pele Kick Tag Team *Let The Pigeons Loose (Double Enziguri Kick) (With Savannah) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Savannah and Zoey *Fortune (May 2011- December 2011) *Fortune Sisters (May 2011- December 2011) 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *Zoey Styles 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Savannah Szantyr *Taylor Roode *Jessica Cox *Kalena Gerdelman *AJ Styles 'Manager(s)' *Savannah Szantyr *AJ Styles 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *2 time TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion (With Savannah Szantyr) (Current) 'Entrance Music' *1,2 Step by Ciara (feat. Missy Elliot) (Singles Theme 1) *Move by Adelitas Way (Singles Theme 2) *Lights (Bassmectar Remix) by Ellie Goulding (Used when teaming with Savannah) *Fortune 4 by Dale Oliver (Used when Teaming with Fortune or Fortune Sisters or going out with them) 'Twitter Account' Zoey's Twitter account is @ZoeyTNA85. Everything is on there. Category:Wrestling OC's